GIn, Tonic & Dinner
by nalaa
Summary: Josh and CJ made a bet: if he stayed out off junk food for the week she would cook him dinner wearing whatever he wanted. The week is over, Josh has won and wants his prize.


I do not own The West Wing or its characters.

Set after Liftoff, with references to this episode and Third Day Story.

Enjoy!

* * *

The last few days had been very difficult for the White House Senior Staff but, thankfully, almost everything was over: Leo's surgery had gone well and he was quietly recovering at the hospital. In one way or another, everybody's life changed a bit during those eventful days.

It was Friday night when Joshua Lyman, White House Deputy Chief of Staff, walked out of his office with a huge black box on his hands. People stared at him, surprised, while he happily marched through the West Wing halls to CJ's new office. He entered the outer office and smiled at Margaret while she eyed him suspiciously.

"Can I go in?" He asked her, still grinning. Margaret nodded so Josh got into the office and closed the door behind him. "Claudia Jeeeeeeeeeeean." He said, his voice in full teasing mode, while he walked to her desk and deposited the box onto the surface.

"Joshua. What can I do for you?" CJ asked him without raising her eyes from the files in front of her.

"I have something for you." He simply stated. That got her attention. She closed the file and looked at him, expectantly. "Come on, open it."

"What's in the box?" CJ asked after getting up from her chair and moving the box so she could open it.

"Your uniform for tomorrow night."

"Excuse me?"

"You challenged me and I won. You told me you'd wear whatever I want." Josh explained. "I want my dinner and I want you wearing this while you cook it." He continued, pointing to the box and grinning like a mischievous little kid.

Carefully, CJ slowly opened the box. First, she took out a big bright green chef hat. She looked at it, suspicious, before leaving it on her desk and searching inside the box for the rest of her uniform. The second item was an apron, with the same color of her new hat, with the words Kiss the Cook and big red lips surrounding the,. After leaving it next to the hat, she went to grab the next piece of clothing. A surprised gasp left her mouth when she saw what it was.

"Joshua!" CJ loudly exclaimed. "Where the hell did you get this?" She asked him while taking a short black dress and a pair of red pumps out of the box.

"From your closet." Josh told her, as if was the most normal thing on the world.

"You broke into my apartment and went through my closet?" She incredulously asked. "How the hell did you get in?"

"I have a key." He replied, nonchalant.

"It's for emergencies!" CJ exclaimed, lightly smacking the back of his head.

Josh wanted to say something but Toby interrupted him when he entered he office through the hallway door.

"Why are you yelling?" Toby asked CJ, curious.

"CJ lost a bet and she has to cook me dinner wearing whatever I want. She's pissed because I went to her apartment to pick the clothes." Josh explained before CJ could say anything.

"Really? Can I watch?" Toby said, teasing her, before sitting on the couch.

"Of course. The more the merrier." Josh answered, ignoring the fact that CJ was still in the room.

"Don't I have a say in this? Ultimately, it's my apartment that you're gonna invade." She asked Josh, defeated.

"My win, my rules, Claudia Jean."

"Ok. I'll cook. But you two," She said, pointing at them. "Bring dessert and wine. Lots of wine. I'm sure I'm going to need it."

"Wine's on me." Toby quickly offered.

"I'll buy dessert." Josh told them. "Does it have to be healthy?" He asked, grinning again.

"As long as it has chocolate I don't care." CJ said while she put her uniform back in the box. "Now, get out. I have work to do."

"Yes, ma'am." They both replied at the same time.

* * *

Saturday afternoon, CJ was laying down on her couch reading some files when her home phone rang. She quickly extended her arm to grab it from her coffee table. "Yes?"

"_Ms. Cregg. It's Agent Jacobs. I have Mr. Lyman here and he's asking to come up._" One of her Secret Service agents told her.

CJ looked at her wrist watch, surprised. "_Ms. Cregg?_" The agent asked when she didn't reply.

"Can you scare him a little bit before he comes up?" She said after sighing deeply.

"_Ma'am?_" Jacobs told her, confused.

"Nevermind. Send him up."

She hung up the phone and got up from the couch, leaving the files on the table in front of the couch. She walked to the door and opened it. She nodded in greeting to the agent standing in front of her door and leaned onto the doorframe while waiting for Josh to arrive. When he got out of the elevator, he walked towards her, smiling widely.

"Wow, I feel like the knight in shining armor that has to sneak around the guards to get into the castle and rescue the princess in distress." He joked, giving her a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Welcome to my new life." She joked back. "Come on in, mi amour."

He entered the apartment and CJ closed the door. Josh, feeling at home, walked to the kitchen and left the two bags he was carrying on the counter. "Where are your clothes?" He asked while taking some things out of the bags.

CJ looked down at her jeans and tank top and looked back at him. "Last time I checked I was wearing them." She replied.

"Why aren't you wearing the sexy little dress?" Josh teased her.

"It's four thirty. I wasn't expecting you until later." She explained.

"Well, Toby is on his way, he went to buy the wine. I brought dessert and booze." He told her, grabbing a bottle and showing it to her. "So, go get dressed while I prepare our gin & tonics."

"Balloon glasses are in the cabinet next to the fridge." CJ told him, giving up. She turned around and walked to her bedroom. "Someday I'm gonna strangle you." She murmured before closing the door.

"I heard you!" Josh yelled.

While CJ changed her clothes, Josh rummaged through the kitchen for everything he needed to make the drinks. Just when he finished adding the last touches to the glasses, he heard the door being opened and the sound of CJ heels approaching him. He turned around, glass in hand, to look at her and his mouth hung open, dumbfounded.

"Wow." He simply said. CJ looked at him, pretty unconvinced, so he quickly spoke again. "You look stunning, Claudia Jean. It's a shame our love would be impossible." He teased his friend before handing her one of the drinks.

"Are you sure?" She asked him, accepting the glass. "It's been a while since I last wore it."

"Why? It's absolutely perfect." Josh assured her.

"Thank you, mi amour." She sincerely told him, smiling shyly.

They clinked their glasses and took a sip of their drinks before sitting down on the kitchen stools to talk until Toby arrived. The phone rang ten minutes later, informing them that their friend had arrived. CJ answered and gave the ok for Toby to come up while Josh went to open the door. When Toby appeared, he quickly gave his bags to Josh and walked towards CJ to greet her. He gave her a short hug and kissed her cheek. Then, suddenly, he noticed what she was wearing.

"You look great, CJ." Toby told her.

"Thanks, Toby."

"Is this for me?" He asked, pointing to the third glass on the counter.

"Yes." Josh answered, joining them after putting the wine in the cooler.

Toby took his drink and slightly raised the glass. Josh and CJ did the same before they made a short toast and took a sip.

"It's too early to prepare dinner so ... What do you wanna do?" CJ told them.

"Do you have a deck of cards?" Toby asked.

"I do."

"Let's play something."

* * *

An hour later, they had abandoned playing Blackjack in favor of a few rounds of Rummy, Josh had refilled the drinks and CJ had put on the table a bowl of mixed nuts for them to eat. Toby was wining, with CJ close by. Josh, knowing it was nearly impossible for him to catch them, centered his attention on picking and eating all the peanuts in the bowl. When it was his turn to play again, he was still focused on his goal and didn't notice his friends looking at him.

CJ cleared her throat, making Josh raise his eyes to look at them. "What?" He asked.

"Stop eating all the peanuts and play. It's your turn." She told him before taking another sip from her balloon glass.

"I am not." Josh argued even if he knew she was right. "Why don't we change the game?"

"Why?" Toby asked. "Because you're losing?" He teased. Josh looked at him, his murderous glare at full power, while Toby just grinned like a little kid.

"What time is it?" CJ asked attempting to break the stare between her colleagues.

"Almost six." Josh answered after looking at his watch.

"Time for me to start cooking dinner." She told them, getting up from her chair and grabbing her glass before walking to the kitchen. "Feel free to help, if you want."

"What's on the menu for tonight?" Toby asked, following her to the kitchen and handing her the new apron Josh had given her.

"Couscous salad and honey-crisp chicken." CJ replied, putting on the apron. "Everything made with all my love and not a drop of poison, even if someone in the room ..." She said, fixing her glare at Josh. "Has tempted me a few times over the afternoon."

"You're forgetting something, Claudia Jean." Josh told her when, after cleaning her hands, CJ stood in front of the open fridge ready to take out the ingredients she needed to cook dinner.

"I thought you were joking." She said, knowing what was Josh talking about.

"I bought it for you. A bet is a bet, my dear friend."

"Fine." CJ said, defeated. Then, she extended her arm. Josh gave her the bright green chef hat and she put it on her head. "Happy now?" She asked him.

"Very." He grinned at her. "Wait a second."

Josh ran to the coffee table, where he had left a bag, and grabbed a camera. He handed it to Toby and went to stand next to CJ. She gave him a death glare but stood next to him, smiling, while Toby snapped a few pictures. After that, Toby left the camera on the counter and rolled up his sleeves.

"What can I do?"

After organizing the tasks and giving everyone something to do, they proceeded to make dinner. Between jokes, photos and a few laughs, under CJ's supervision, they achieved their goal. It took them almost half an hour but the salad was ready and the chicken was on the oven. Josh cleaned the balloon glasses while CJ grabbed the wine ones from one of the kitchen cabinets.

"What wine have you brought, Toby?" CJ asked him while putting the glasses on the counter.

"A bottle of red, a bottle of white and one of that Spanish white wine you like so much."

"Aren't you a sweetie?" She told him, kissing his cheek. "Open that up. I'll set the timer and we can drink and talk upstairs."

Toby quickly obeyed. CJ set the timer for forty-five minutes and grabbed it, along with an ashtray, before taking up the stairs leading to the terrace. Josh helped Toby carry the wine glasses upstairs to join CJ. Josh handed her one of the glasses and sat next to her in the big fluffy couch while Toby sat down on the other one.

"I love this place." Josh said, making himself comfortable.

"Yeah. It's a shame I can't enjoy it as much as I'd like." CJ told them, taking off her hat. Josh looked at her, as if he wanted to say something, but quickly shut up his mouth after CJ glared at him for the third time that night. "I'm not cooking right now. Me wearing the mini-dress, the heels and the apron is enough, Joshua."

"I didn't say a word!" He exclaimed, pouting a little bit.

"You were about to." CJ replied, grinning, while she rearranged some cushions before kicking off her pumps and putting her feet on Josh's lap. She took a sip of wine from her glass and left it on the floor. "Toby, give me a cigarette."

"Has somebody ever told you that you're a bossy woman?" Toby asked her, grabbing the unopened pack of Marlboro Light and the lighter and throwing them to her. "And how the hell did you know I had bought them?"

"We've been friends for fifteen years. I know you as well as you know me." She simply answered, opening the pack. "Do you mind, Josh?" She asked him, knowing he wasn't a big fan.

"Just keep the smoke away from me." Josh replied smiling and handing her the ashtray, making sure she knew that he really didn't mind.

CJ accepted the ashtray with an smile and put it on her lap. Then, she grabbed a cigarette and lighted it up, taking a deep drag and slowly releasing the smoke.

"You should quit smoking, CJ." Josh told her.

"I smoke like two cigarettes a week. Leave me alone." She said, nudging him slightly with her foot. "Have you talked to Leo today?" CJ asked them, changing the subject.

"I went by this morning." Toby explained. "He was doing well. He kept asking how everything was going at work even if I told him everything was fine."

"That's Leo, always worrying about everything." Josh added.

"He should be worrying about his recovery." CJ stepped in.

"He is, CJ. I'm sure he doesn't want to have another heart attack." Josh replied.

"I hope so or I'll kill him with my bare hands." She said before picking up her glass and taking a sip.

Before anyone could say something more, Josh's phone rang. He took it out from his pocket and looked at the screen. "Speaking of the devil." He said before answering. "Hey Leo. Let me put you on the speaker."

"_Hi guys._" Leo said once the speaker was on.

"Hi Leo." Toby and CJ replied.

"_Toby told me you were getting together tonight._"

"CJ is cooking for us. I'll show you the pictures tomorrow." Josh told him.

"_How is our new Chief of Staff?_" Leo asked.

"Right know? She's relaxing with her feet on Josh's lap, a glass of wine on one hand and a cigarette on the other one." Toby explained.

"_Be nice, she's the one who's gonna feed you tonight._"

"Ignore the spin boys, Leo." CJ chipped in. "How are you?"

"_Bored. Between Mallory and Abbey ... They don't let me do anything. It's a miracle I can watch the news or read the paper._"

"It's for your own good." She replied.

"_Yes, I suppose._" Leo sighed. "_Listen, I called because something came to my mind that I would like to talk to you guys about. Josh told me about the new Patient's Bill of Rights and I think maybe there's a way for this to work._"

"I've been revising it and there are some things that look promising. If we convince some of our people to..." Josh continued but Toby interrupted him.

"Uhmm, guys, sorry to interrupt but someone, whose name will remain secret, imposed a no-work rule for tonight." He said. "Ouch!" Toby exclaimed when something hit his head.

"_Are you alright?_" Leo asked after hearing his exclamation.

"CJ has just thrown her pack of cigarettes at me and it hit me on the head!" Toby complained.

"_Who are you talking to?_" A voice they recognized well could be heard talking to Leo.

"_Your senior staff._" Leo replied.

"_They are together?_" The President asked his friend.

"_CJ invited them to dinner._" Leo explained, laughing softly.

"They invited themselves, sir." CJ clarified.

"Hello_ Claudia Jean. Joshua. Tobias._" Bartlet greeted them.

"Hello Mr. President." Toby said back.

"_I'm sorry but Leo will have to hung up soon. My wife is on her way and she'll kill someone if she finds Leo's trying to work._"

"We understand, sir." Josh told them. "We'll talk tomorrow Leo."

"_Ok. Have a good time._"

"Thank you. Goodnight." They said.

"_Goodnight._"

Josh hung up the phone and left it on the table before laying back again on the couch. Toby threw the pack back at CJ but she caught it before it hit her. She laughed and, soon, Josh and Toby joined her. They talked about trivial things for a few more minutes until another phone and the timer went off at the same time.

"I'll answer. Go take care of the food before it burns and we have to order pizzas." Josh told CJ.

CJ took a last drag from her cigarette and stubbed it out on the ashtray before getting up from the couch. She put on her shoes, grabbed her wine and took the stairs down to the apartment. She turned off the oven and opened it before putting on one of the mitts to take the chicken out. She put the tray on the counter, carefully not to burn anything or herself on the process, and left the mitt next to it.

While she was putting the last touches on the salad, the doorbell rang. She wiped her hands with one of the dish towels hanging from the oven's door and walked to the stairs and shouted to Josh.

"Joshua! Go open the door!"

"Why can't you go yourself?" Josh asked, walking down the stairs followed by Toby.

"You answered the phone and I suppose it was one of my Men in Black asking for someone to come up and, obviously, you gave them the ok." CJ reasoned.

"Do you realize you are talking very fast?" Josh asked her. "It's a surprise guest. I wasn't if sure this person would be able to make it so I didn't say anything."

The doorbell rang again but they ignored it.

"Are you aware that it's very rude to invite someone over when it's not your house?" CJ asked him.

"I don't think you'll mind once you open the door." Josh replied, very convinced.

"Just open the door, CJ, before whoever is at the other side dies waiting." Toby told her.

CJ threw the towel at Josh's face before walking to the door and opening it. "Spanky!" She loudly exclaimed when she saw Sam standing there. CJ threw her arms around his body and hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you." She told Sam after releasing him and kissing his cheek.

"It's good to see you too, CJ." Sam sincerely replied. "Josh told me to come to dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course I don't mind! Come in!" She said, almost offended.

"You didn't say that ten seconds ago." Josh said under his breath but CJ heard him.

"Shut up." She told Josh.

After greeting the rest and exchanging some pleasantries, the four of them went together to the kitchen.

"Where do you wanna eat?" CJ asked them. "Dinning room or terrace?"

"Terrace." The three said at the same time.

"Ok. Toby, you know where the tablecloth and the napkins are. Get them and set the table. I'll give the dishes and silverware to Josh to carry upstairs." She said, putting them to work.

"And Sam?" Josh asked.

"Sam's the guest. He'll open the wine and will pour himself a glass before refilling mine." She answered him.

"Sam's the guest?" Josh asked again, incredulous. "And what the hell are we?"

"Idiots, but I love you anyway." CJ replied while handing him the dishes.

Toby laughed at CJ's answer and at the look in Josh's face while he followed him up the stairs to set the table. CJ gave Sam the wine, the bottle opener and a glass before starting to prepare the platters to carry upstairs.

"You look great." Sam told her.

"Thanks. Josh has a wicked sense of humor." CJ replied, blushing slightly. "What brings you to DC?" She quickly asked, changing the subject. "Tired of the sunshine and the permanent tan?"

"No, not at all." He laughed. "I came to see Leo."

"It's great to have you back, even if it's for a few hours."

"It's great to be back. I missed you." He told her, gently squeezing her hand.

"Me too."

"How is the new job?" He asked her.

"Stressful, more than I could have ever imagined. Leo made it seem so easy." CJ explained before sighing deeply.

"You'll be great, CJ. You can do it." Sam reassured her.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know you." He said.

"That's all?" She questioned him.

"Simple as that." Sam replied, grinning. "I know what you're thinking." He continued when he saw her dubious face. "Toby and Josh are not angry, CJ. Deep down, they know you were the best one to take over Leo's job. Josh is great at his job but not ready to be Chief of Staff. Toby is also great but his people skills aren't too good. You're smart, you're funny, you're witty and resourceful. You're the perfect choice."

"I don't have a lot of experience." She nervously told him, playing with her glass of wine after taking a long sip.

"Neither do they." Sam simply said. "You'll be a wonderful boss, CJ, specially if you dress like this everyday."

"Even with the apron?" She smiled.

"Apron included." Sam smiled back.

"Come here and give me another hug, Spanky." CJ demanded, extending her arms.

Sam happily complied. They broke the embrace when Toby shouted from upstairs that he was hungry. Laughing, they picked up the platters and headed to the terrace.

* * *

Dinner was a success. CJ did a great job and the food was wonderful. They all complimented her making her blush, a little embarrassed. While Josh and Sam cleared the table and loaded the dishwasher, Toby and CJ finished their wine and shared a cigarette.

"You didn't have to do this, you know." Toby told her, giving the cigarette back.

"What?" CJ asked, confused, after taking a drag.

"This. Dinner." He clarified.

"I lost a bet." She replied, nonchalantly, after another puff.

"Josh was just teasing you." Toby said, extending his hand so she returned him the cigarette.

"I needed this." CJ simply said.

"Why?" He asked, knowing what was going through his best friend's mind.

"I needed to prove myself that, despite the circumstances, we could still be friends." CJ finally admitted after a few seconds in silence.

Toby wanted to reply but Josh and Sam return kept him from doing it. They all knew that CJ was worried about what her promotion would do to their friendship, they were worried at first too. But then, after the note she gave them, they realized they still needed each other and they had to be together for all that mess to work so they intended to give her all their support and love.

Sam interrupted their thoughts when he showed them what he had been hiding behind his back.

"What's this?" Josh asked.

"Something I found last week." Sam replied, grinning. They looked at him, a bit suspicious, so he took the item out of the bag. "It's one of the CDs we used during our long travels during the first campaign." He explained.

"Really?" CJ jumped exited from her seat and stole it from Sam's hands.

"Put it on, Claudia Jean." Josh said.

CJ walked to the stereo and put the CD. She pressed play and the firsts notes from _We are the Champions_ began to sound.

"We should have used this song at Election Night." Toby commented before taking a last drag and stubbing out the cigarette.

"It would have been too obvious, Tobus." CJ said, sitting next to him on the couch.

"Do you remember when Sam locked himself out of his hotel room wearing only his bathing suit?" Josh asked while he and Sam took the other couch.

"All women staffers were very happy that day." CJ teased him, grinning widely.

"You included?" Sam teased back.

"Of course. You have a great body, Spanky."

"We were very happy when you feel into the pool and climbed out with your dress clinging all over your body." Josh told her.

"I didn't fell! That damn italian man pushed me." CJ quickly replied.

"I still wonder why." Sam added.

"You didn't fell that day but you surely did the day I went to your house to offer you the job." Toby said, laughing, remembering that particular day.

"What about when Josh told Mrs. Bartlet that her dress was too provocative for a fundraiser?" Sam said.

"Don't remember me." Josh replied. "I should have kept my mouth shut. She almost killed me that day." He pouted while his friends laughed at him. "Wasn't Toby the one that got all peed over by that cute puppy at one of the shelters?"

"Yeah. Thanks Josh." Toby told him. "At least nobody else saw it. Remember when little Gus puked all over the President during that photo-op."

"That was hilarious!" Josh exclaimed.

"I don't think the President shares your opinion." Toby replied.

"And the karaoke?" Sam intervened.

"Oooooh!" Josh exclaimed again. "I remember a drunk CJ singing _I'm a bitch, I'm a lover_ ..."

"You were drunk too, mi amour. We all were." CJ interrupted his singing. "I remember you singing _I Got You Babe_ with Sam."

"Yeah, well ..." Josh replied, not knowing what to say.

"Gotcha!" CJ happily exclaimed. "Checkmate, dear pal of mine." She told him, blowing him a kiss.

"Let's make a toast." Sam told them while getting up. He gathered their wine glasses and handed them to his friends. He refilled the glasses and they all stood up.

"To those wonderful years working together." Sam began.

"To those memories we'll always share." Toby said.

"Because we're da men ... And da woman." Josh added with an smile.

"To our friendship, shall it continue until our final days." CJ finished.

"To us."

* * *

**The End**


End file.
